Alarm systems, such as burglar and fire alarms, typically depend on sounds or visual effects to notify users of an event. For example, a fire alarm may emit high-frequency sounds and flash a light upon detecting smoke or other indicia of a fire. Such alarm systems, however, can be inadequate for notifying hearing-impaired individuals and/or visually-impaired of events. Thus, there is a need for improved alarm systems. It may be desirable to improve alarm systems through the use of haptic feedback (e.g., mechanical vibrations).